


Pets#3

by blackbluerose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jensen, Anal Sex, Collars, Fanart, Human Pets, M/M, Omega Jared, Owner Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluerose/pseuds/blackbluerose





	Pets#3

Art (2) for [The Right Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814703) by Anon1Adult ( J2 Reverse Bang 2016)


End file.
